A Real Pair of Reinos
by Reta McClain
Summary: Reino was decidedly NOT amused by his band mates' shenanigans. Crack, oneshot.


**Title:** A Real Pair of Reinos  
**Rating: **K**  
Pairings:** None  
**Warnings: **Crack, OOC, first Skip Beat! fic.**  
****Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Nakamura Yoshiki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **  
****Words: **549**  
Summary: **Reino was decidedly NOT amused by his band mates' shenanigans.

* * *

Reino hid a yawn behind his hand as he meandered down the hotel corridor in New York. His silver hair slightly mussed and a few younger and older ladies sighed in awe as he glided past them. He heard a few thumps and suspected (quite correctly, for he had encountered this in Japan as well) that some of them had fainted.

Sometimes it was so hard to be a star.

He had just woken up from a lovely nap in his own private room and was currently in search of his band mates and a snack, preferably the chocolate-y kind.

Although if Reino was being honest, he'd have loved to bother Kyoko-chan. She always had the best reactions.

He was nearing the lounge/seating area when he heard suspiciously familiar snickering.

"Finns are _geniuses_! There's no other word for it!"

More snickering.

"Oh, I can't _wait _to see his face!"

"I really don't get what's so funny, Miroku", Kiyora sighed.

"And why those – shoes – are so funny", Dasuku agreed.

"What I don't get is why he insisted on buying those hideous… things" Shizuru apparently didn't know _what _exactly Miroku had bought in his newest fit of madness.

Reino frowned; he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mooou~ Didn't you read the box?" It sounded like Miroku was pouting. _Not _a good thing in Reino's books.

The three _normal _members of the band sighed. Reino could hear as one of them apparently took a hold of the box.

There was a moment of silence.

Then there was sputtering, choking and a thump.

Reino felt his eyebrow twitch but stayed put. He was _not _going to walk in and become the butt of whatever joke Miroku had played _this _time.

"Miroku! This is going too far!" Kiyora gasped in shock.

"He's going to be so angry!" Dasuku added his own two yen.

Ah, it felt so good to be feared. If only Miroku was like that too…

"What? There's nothing wrong with it and you have to admit that this is absolutely _priceless_!"

Now Reino was getting worried. _Time to put an end to this._

So he straightened his back and strode right into the lounge area like the king of the universe, observing his subordin- ahem, _band mates_. Three of them looked like they had been caught with their hands up to elbows in the cookie jar and Miroku's eerily smiling face brightened even more.

Reino felt cold sweat sliding down his back.

"Reino! Excellent timing!" Miroku jumped up from his chair and clapped Reino's back while dragging him towards the others. "We were just admiring my newest pair of leisure time shoes and I wish to hear your opinion."

As they neared the table, Reino's gaze landed on a pair of – he had to agree with Shizuru – hideous shoes. They were made of brown, checkered felt and had sturdy, rubber soles.

In a word, they were ugly.

Reino couldn't comprehend _why_ Miroku (despite being certifiably insane) would buy something like this.

Miroku was _still _beaming like a loon.

The other three were pulling at their hair and inching further away from them. Reino couldn't see why even if the shoes were ugly enough to drive people to Antarctic or Siberia.

And then he opened his mouth.

"They're called Reinos."

* * *

**A/N: **This should explain it http: / / www (.) reinokauppa (.) fi/ (Remove the spaces and the brackets.) In Finland, Reinos are a type of shoes you wear around home and backyard. They're pretty…. well… ugly.

I've had this idea in my head since I first got to the Vie Ghoul chapters and it wouldn't leave me alone DX

Oh, and all the names are canon^^ Vie Ghoul consists of Kiyora (keyboard), Dasuku (guitar), Shizuru (bass), Miroku (drums) and of course, Reino.


End file.
